


Montre toi !

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [13]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elles sont mignonnes, F/F, Honey est un désastre, J'ai plus le temps, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Honeymaren part chasser. Ou plutôt, elle aurait du partir chasser... Mais ne peut s'empêcher de se détourner de ses objectifs pour elle. (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yuri)
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Pride Month [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Montre toi !

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri – Elsa X Honeymaren  
> Avant relation  
> Spoils : Fin de « La Reine des Neiges 2 »
> 
> (Désolée du texte tout collé, mais AO3 a bugué et j'ai vraiment pas le temps de tout remettre en place. Je m'en occuperais un autre jour)

-Ha-ah, ha-ah…  
Se préparant pour la journée, la jeune femme se fait une tresse en chantonnant.   
Son nom est Honeymaren. Elle est une jeune femme forte, belle, et vivant dans la forêt avec sa tribu. Elle n’est pas chef, c’est juste une guerrière comme les autres.   
Aujourd’hui, elle doit partir chasser. Elle met son chapeau, attrape sa lance, et part vers la forêt.   
De magnifiques couleurs chaudes, signature de l’automne, colorent la forêt. Une lumière chaude les illumine. Et bien sûr, un doux vent fait voler quelques feuilles mortes.   
-Honeymaren, tu pars enfin chasser ?   
La jeune femme se tourne. Yelena, la chef du village, lui sourit.   
-En effet. Je ne vais pas tarder. Répond Honeymaren  
-Fais donc, fais donc ! Je te revois plus tard.   
Honeymaren sourit, et part plus loin dans la forêt.   
Elle marche en silence pendant un petit moment. Elle écoute à peine autour d’elle, et ne cherche même pas de proies à chasser.   
Puis, elle s’arrête.   
-Personne…  
Elle observe autour d’elle une nouvelle fois, pour s’assurer que personne n’est là. Elle préfère être sûre et certaine d’elle.   
Mais non, il n’y a personne. Elle sourit, et se détourne complètement de son objectif.   
Elle ne veut pas vraiment chasser. Bien sûr, elle doit le faire, et elle va le faire. En revanche, rien ne dit qu’elle ne peut pas prendre son temps. Yelena peut très bien attendre une minute de plus !   
Elle court dans la forêt un long moment. L’endroit ou elle veut aller est assez éloigné… Mais cela vaut le coup.   
La jeune femme est impatiente d’y être.   
Et enfin, elle s’arrête. L’orée de la forêt est juste devant elle. Elle sourit, et marche juste un peu, pour se rapprocher encore.   
-La voilà enfin… Elle murmure  
-Ha-ah ha-ah…  
Sa voix est enchanteresse. Sa beauté est éclatante. Ses yeux brillants.   
Et Honeymaren rougit rien qu’en la voyant.   
Elsa, le cinquième esprit, celle qui leur a sauvé la vie, et la plus belle femme qu’Honeymaren a jamais vu.   
Cachée derrière un arbre, la jeune femme observe la princesse de glace. Elsa s’occupe de son magnifique cheval, l’esprit de l’eau. Elle a réussi à le dresser, et dorénavant, les deux sont amis.   
Elsa part tous les matins pour le voir, et rester seule. Mais Honeymaren ne peut pas s’en empêcher, elle ne peut pas la quitter des yeux.   
Et pendant ce temps, la princesse de glace chante tendrement, fermant les yeux.   
La jeune chasseuse inspire, et expire.   
Est-ce que je dois essayer de lui dire ? Là, maintenant ? Non, je ne devrais pas lui dire maintenant… C’est trop tôt… On se parle à peine…  
Mais Honeymaren n’est pas une idiote. Elle sait qu’Elsa lui plait, et elle ne va pas le garder pour elle jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.   
Mais… Juste… Pas maintenant.   
-Hm ? Est-ce que c’est toi, Honeymaren ?   
La jeune chasseuse se fige complètement, et tente de reculer un peu.   
Mais c’est trop tard. Elsa l’a vu. Elle fait un signe à son destrier, qui part plus loin vers la mer. Elsa s’approche d’Honeymaren, qui est toujours paralysée.   
-Euh, je…  
-Comment vas-tu ! Je croyais que tu étais partie chasser. Reprend Elsa  
-Eh bien, c’est vrai que c’est cet objectif en tête que je suis partie, mais… Commence Honeymaren  
-Mais ? Oh, tu voulais me voir !   
Elsa sourit. Honeymaren se fige.   
Touchée…   
-C’est si gentil !   
-O-ouais ?  
-Viens, je suis certaine que Nokk serait ravi de te voir ! Affirme Elsa  
-Une seconde, wow !   
Trop tard, la chasseuse se fait entrainer par Elsa vers la mer.   
Nokk, le destrier aquatique d’Elsa, reste plutôt calme. Grâce à Elsa. Auparavant, il était bien plus sauvage… Mais surtout invisible.   
-Il est magnifique, pas vrai ? Souffle Elsa  
Elle caresse la crinière du destrier. Honeymaren hoche la tête.   
-Oui, vraiment magnifique.   
Les deux femmes restent en silence un long moment. Honeymaren essaie d’être discrète, mais elle ne peut pas détourner les yeux d’Elsa.   
Je suis vraiment un désastre…  
-A quoi penses-tu, Honeymaren ?   
La chasseuse secoue la tête.   
-Rien de bien spécial.   
-Hm hm ?   
-Si, si, je te le jure ! Affirme Honeymaren  
Elle rit un peu.   
Je suis un désastre, et tu es une magnifique femme.   
-Honeymaren !   
Elsa pose ses mains sur les épaules d’Honeymaren.   
-Ne me mens pas, je sais reconnaitre quelqu’un lorsqu’il est pensif.   
-Mais ce n’est pas important ! Arrête donc d’insister ! Rétorque Honeymaren  
-Hm hm…  
-Je te dis que ce n’est rien !   
Nokk se met à hennir.   
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Demande Elsa  
Il lance un regard à Honeymaren, qui recule d’un pas.   
-Il y a un problème ? Elle demande  
-Je n’en sais rien. Nokk, tu veux dire quelque chose à Honeymaren ?   
Il hennit à nouveau.   
-Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas encore le cheval… Soupire Elsa  
-J’ai peut-être une hypothèse.   
Elle sourit, légèrement gênée.   
-Je pense qu’il veut me prévenir que si je ne pars pas chasser, Yelena risque de me tomber dessus.   
-Je vois.   
Elsa s’avance.   
-Et si je partais chasser avec toi ? Elle propose  
-Quoi ?   
-Je pourrais sans doute t’aider. Je cours plutôt vite, et avec mes pouvoirs…  
-C’est…  
Allez vas y tu peux le faire Honey tu peux le faire !   
-C’est une excellente idée ! Je serais sans doute bien plus efficace, avec ça !  
-Alors mettons nous en route !   
Elsa attrape la main d’Honeymaren, qui se met à rougir. Mais elle est vraiment heureuse.   
Elsa va partir chasser avec elle ! C’est inespéré ! Peut-être que celle-ci va pouvoir se rapprocher, qu’elles vont devenir amies et…  
Honeymaren se laisse complètement perdre dans ses pensées, et se met à avancer sans même réfléchir. Elsa avance aussi, suivant une Honeymaren complètement ahurie.   
-...   
-...   
-...   
-...   
-Honeymaren ?   
Cette dernière sort de ses pensées.   
-Oui ?  
-Ou vas-t-on exactement ? Demande Elsa  
-Euh…   
Honeymaren secoue la tête, et retrouve enfin complètement ses esprits…  
Pour réaliser qu'elle est en plein milieu de la forêt. Dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaît qu'à peine.   
-Oh non… Elle laisse s’échapper  
-Hm ? Un problème ?   
Honeymaren marche un peu autour d'elle.   
-Je ne connais pas bien cet endroit de la forêt.   
-Oh.   
Elsa sourit.   
-Nous trouverons notre chemin, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle affirme  
-Bien sûr.   
Elle regarde Elsa.   
Oh bon sang elle est si belle…   
-Honeymaren ! Tu me regardes encore !  
-Oh, pardon !   
Elle détourne la tête.   
-Enfin. Dans quelle direction est-ce que je suis partie ?   
-Nord est. Répond Elsa  
-D'accord.   
Honeymaren se tourne un peu.   
-Dans ce cas, nous devrions…   
-Chut !  
Elsa plaque sa main contre la bouche d'Honeymaren. Cette dernière rougit sans le vouloir.   
-Hmpf ! Elle tente  
-Regarde… un cerf…   
Honeymaren calme enfin ses battements de cœurs, pour regarder devant elle. Et en effet, devant elle se trouve un magnifique cerf.   
-C'est une proie parfaite, non ? Murmure Elsa  
Elle retire sa main de la bouche d'Honeymaren. Cette dernière est toujours aussi rouge et bouillante. Mais si elle ne retrouve pas ses esprits dans dix secondes, cela va paraitre louche.   
-O-Oui…   
-Alors, on l'attrape ?   
Honeymaren attrape sa lance. Elle plie le bras vers l’arrière, et tend l’autre vers l’avant, pour l’aider à viser.   
Honeymaren est précise et concentrée, rien de ce à quoi elle ressemblait quelques minutes auparavant.   
Elle fronce les sourcils. Et tire.   
La lance atteint le flanc du cerf, ce dernier tombe à la renverse, mort sur le coup.   
-Je l'ai eu ! Lance Honeymaren  
-Bravo !   
La chasseuse se tourne vers la bête, et retire sa lance.   
-Bien. J'en ai au moins… Elle commence  
-La !   
Honeymaren se retourne brusquement. Un autre cerf qui observait la situation commence à partir.   
Honeymaren commence à brandir sa lance, mais Elsa la devance. Elle se met en position, un bras tendu, les jambes droites.   
Elle invoque un morceau de glace. Si fin qu'il est presque invisible. Elle vise le cou du cerf.   
Le morceau arrive à sa cible. Le cerf s'effondre immédiatement. Une unique goutte de sang perle à l'entrée.   
-Wow…   
-Il allait s'échapper… Souffle Elsa  
-Je suis... impressionnée… Affirme Honeymaren  
Elle se tourne vers Elsa.   
-Tu as si bien visé ! Elle reprend  
-Vraiment ? Merci !   
-Tu étais géniale !   
Honeymaren attrape les mains d'Elsa.   
C'est ma chance c'est ma chance c'est ma chance ! Gagne des points Honey GAGNE DES POINTS !!!  
-Je ne savais pas que tu visais aussi bien ! Affirme la chasseuse  
-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !   
Honeymaren sourit, en remarquant qu'elle a réussi son coup.   
-Trop tard, tu rougis !   
-Hahaha !   
Elsa sourit.   
-Tu as peut-être raison.   
Elles continuent à sourire en se tenant les mains…   
Mais réalisent qu'elles se tiennent les mains depuis plusieurs minutes, sans s’arrêter, et que ça commence à être gênant. Honeymaren, écarlate, recule de plusieurs pas.   
-On devrait partir, non ? Propose Honeymaren  
-Oui, il se fait tard…   
Elles sourient. Elsa attrape la main d'Honeymaren.   
-Rentrons !   
-Il faut qu'on prenne ces cerfs. Rappelle la chasseuse  
-Oh bien sûr ! Sourit Elsa  
Elles s'approchent des bêtes, pour les récupérer.   
Honeymaren est contente. Non, heureuse. Elle a pu passer du temps avec Elsa, et elle l'a même vu rougir ! C’est une sacrée victoire, un grand pas en avant, une véritable aubaine !   
La jeune chasseuse est déterminée, rassurée, et encore plus euphorique qu’à l’accoutumée. Elle a peut-être une toute petite chance… Et elle ne va pas hésiter à la saisir.   
Elle va se déclarer à Elsa, coûte que coûte !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> …  
> Mais comment j’ai fait pour finir cet OS dans les temps ?! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais… Hier, il n’était pas terminé XD   
> Les OS sont (presque) tous pré écris, car durant le MOIS DE L’APOCALYPSE je passais mes journées dessus, mais celui-là, j’ai eu une panne d’inspi, alors jusqu’à hier… Il n’était juste pas fini XD Et j’ai réussi à le sortir dans les temps !   
> Je suis la best  
> Et la plus modeste  
> Plus sérieusement, #GiveElsaaGirlfriend. Et BON SANG que ce ship a du potentiel. Elsa ne semble clairement pas intéressée pendant le film, mais Honey… C’est pas la même 😉 (non je ne contrôle plus mon PC il fait des smileys tout seul)   
> Et pis zut, je voulais tellement écrire sur la Reine des Neiges 2… (Elsa… Trop… Mignonne… Les cheveux détachés… Argh… *s’évanouit en saignant du nez*)  
> Quoi qu’il en soit, j’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Pour une fois que c’est pas un jeu vidéo !   
> Il manquerait plus que l’OS de demain soit sur un jeu que j’ai déjà fait ! Hahaha, quelle vilaine personne je serais !   
> …  
> …  
> …  
> Oups ?   
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
